fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Reunite with Warp Star
Before: <--- Road to Poison Next: Waddle Dee's Classic ---> Script *''Last time on Kirby and Pokémon... Kirby, Tiff and Tuff look like they reach the end of the line as they are falling off a 15 story cliff to their certain death. But suddenly, a white object flies in to save them. What could it be? And what is King Dedede planning?'' *Waddle Dee: What are you planning? *King Dedede: Not my problem! *''I guess the joke's on us now. Now, on with the show!'' *''(Theme Song Plays) '' *''He's Kirby Kirby Kirby Kirby! '' *''Kirby in a world of Pokémon, and that is to see. '' *''Kirby on a little land of Pikachu, that's all that we need to view. '' *''K-I-R-B-Y Kirby! *King Dedede: He won't get away with this you will see. For I'll will get him, just you wait! *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''Kirby of the Stars is here and things will all be fine. '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *Tiff (voice): Kirby and Pokémon! *(Episode Title Arrives) *Kirby Reunite with Warp Star. *(Episode Begins) *(The episode begins at the very cliff we saw last time where Kirby and his friend are still falling) *Kirby: Look guys, a white figure! *Tiff: What is that? *(Whatever it is, they land on it) *Tuff: Wait, what is that? *(Kirby looks down and sees it looks like a star) *Kirby: Is that my old Warp Star? *Tiff: Looks like it Kirby. *Kirby: Oh boy, I can't guess why I'm on it again. *(The Warp Star sends them to the ground) *Tiff: Kirby, why did you're Warp Star came back. *Kirby: Uh... I don't know. *???: I do. *(It was gym leader Koga) *Tuff: Koga? What are you doing here. Are you suppose to be in the gym? *Koga: King Dedede is after me and so is Team Rocket. I need your help. *Tuff: That would make sense. *Kirby: Koga, why is Dedede after you? *Koga: I don't know. He's just after me. If I only know why. *Tiff: That fiend! It must be an evil plan of his trying to gain control of Kanto with Team Rocket helping. *Kirby: Do you think we can get back at him. *Koga: Why yes. I'm sure I can think of something out. *Tiff: What do we do first? *Koga: Here's my plan. I pretend to be evil and you guys team up with King Dedede to beat me in the gym battle. *Tuff: And for extra measure, how about we look all beaten up by your Pokémon. *Koga: You go Tuff, that's using the old thinker. *Kirby: Now that's a great idea guys. Sure to get him and Waddle Dee. Let's do this! *Tiff: But where do we go? *Koga: Lucky for you, I came from my gym to get you guys. So, I'll take you back there. *(Koga throws a smoke bomb. And when the smoke clears, Koga was gone) *Kirby: Wow, he's gone! *Koga: (offscreen) Actually, (screen goes to Koga) I'm over here. Follow me! (He runs off to his gym) *Tiff: Guys hurry, before we lose sight of him! *Kirby: You don't have to tell us twice! *(The three run off after Koga. A few seconds later, in comes King Dedede and Waddle Dee) *Waddle Dee: Where did they go? *King Dedede: I heard their voices so they have to be here somewhere. *Waddle Dee: You're right sir. Look here they are! But who is that ahead of them? *King Dedede: KOGA! *Waddle Dee: Who? *King Dedede: Koga. He's holding them prisoner! Ooh, two can play that game! *Waddle Dee: Do you mean, "Three can play this game."? *King Dedede: Yeah yeah, whatever... Let's go Waddle Dee! *Waddle Dee: Ookie dokie then! *(The two run off and two little Pokémon called Eevee walk up) *Eevee 1: See that's the cute Waddle Dee I want to be my master. *Eevee 2: Yeah, as if... *Eevee 1: I'll show you man, I'll be his Pokémon. *Eevee 2: I think you're out of luck champ. He already has a Venonat. *Eevee 1: No there's still time! *(The Eevee runs up to Waddle Dee) *Eevee 2: Oh man this will be a disaster! *Koga: Guys do you hear that? *Tiff: Oh man it's King Dedede and Waddle Dee. *Koga: Here hide in here! *(He opens a door in a tree and throws Kirby, Tiff and Tuff inside and zooms in and quickly shuts the door before King Dedede or Waddle Dee notice) *King Dedede: Come on they have to be around here somewhere. And when I find them, it will be game over! (Evil Laughs) *''Koga helps Kirby, Tiff and Tuff give the slip on King Dedede and Waddle Dee. But however, King Dedede is still on their trail. And what about that Eevee? Will he be Waddle Dee's like he dreams? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokémon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 2